


Granny

by BardofSomerset



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardofSomerset/pseuds/BardofSomerset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little tribute to not just my favourite Discworld character, but my favourite fictional character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granny

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this shortly after Terry Pratchett's death, but it only just occurred to me to post it here. From the rumours I've been hearing about "The Shepherd's Crown" (I haven't read it yet), it might be even more approriate now.

Granny

I was small and I was shy  
I was alone  
You were there

You stubborn old woman  
You watcher of the heads of humans  
You learnt life stone by stone  
You made it your kingdom

You took stories, live and hungry  
And reshaped them as yours  
Until kings knelt, godmothers wished  
And a vampire was weatherwaxed

You have a friend you can’t abide  
Who you couldn’t live without  
Who saves you when you’ll never thank her  
Who knows you inside and out

You with no romance in your soul  
You who are Not Nice  
But who had to be Good

You don’t lose  
You don’t die

I’m you, or I’d like to be  
Teacher of witches, teacher of me.


End file.
